Agents of SHIELD Alien Takeover (Next Generation)
by WiggleSuperSquirt
Summary: It's 20 or so years in the future and the originally member of S.H.I.E.L.D. have children. One day a group of aliens attack planet Earth everyone expects S.H.I.E.L.D. to take care of it but when they can't be found it's up to the daughter of Nick Fury, Jessics Fury to save the world, in order to do that she needs to find the rest of the children of S.H.I.E.L.D.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AGENT OF S.H.I.E.L.D. OR ANYTHING MARVEL RELATED! THE RIGHT BELONG TO STAN LEE AND WHOEVER ELSE CREATED MARVEL WITH HIM!**

It took the daughter of Nick Fury, Jessica Fury, ages to find the sixteen year old Benjamin Fitz, the son of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Jessica found him in St. Agatha's children's home which was in England. Jessica had no idea why he was in a children's home because she was pretty sure his parents were still alive.

Once Jessica found out she instantly bought a plane ticket to travel to England. When she got there she instantly traveled to the children's home. The children's home was a tall old pale building with big oak doors. The walls of the house were chiping and Jessica was almost afraid to knock because she feared that if she touched the house it would crumble to a pile of dust but she gained her courage and knocked three times on the door.

After a few minutes an old woman wearing a pale pink dress and a white apron opened the door. "Yes? What do you want?" The woman snapped a Jessica.

Jessica took a deep breath and started talking, "My name is Jessica Fury and I'm here to see Benjamin Fitz."

The woman wrinkled up her nose in disgust, "That boy? Why do you want to see him?"

"I need to see him because I found his parents," Jessica had to lie in order to get the lady to at least call him.

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Popostorous! His parents are dead! I found Benjamin walking on the side of the road in dirty clothes and he kept muttering something about his parents and the horrid and death!"

Jessica took a deep breath, "Please Miss. Let me speak to him it's important."

The woman glared at Jessica before shouting, "If you do not get off of my property I promise you that I will call the cops!"

Jessica sighed, "But Miss don't you want Benjamin to be reunited with his parents?"

"I will give the boy only to his parents! Now off of my property now!" The Woman shouted.

Jessica sighed and left the front door. The woman slammed the door shut once Jessica was out of sight.

Jessica made her way to the back of the old house hopping that there would be another way inside when she heard two people talking. She slowly crept along the wall of the house until she had a clear view of two people talking.

There was a girl and a boy standing near the dumpster or at least the girl was standing near it holding a plastic bag with what looked like garbage in it and the boy was in the dumpster tossing things into the bag.

The boy had curly light brown hair with blue eyes and he was wearing a dirty white shirt and jeans that had holes in them along with white socks and sandals. The girl had long strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes and she was wearing a flowery pink dress with pink sandals.

"Benny hurry up! I don't want Ms. Agatha to see us like this!" The girl hissed in a thick British accent.

"Stop worrying would you June?" The boy named Benny responded in a thick British accent as well. "She think's we're in my room and my window is open so if she knocks we'll hear her!"

"But Benny mum and dad would want us to behave!" The girl named June responded.

Benny glared at her, "How many times do I have to tell you? Mum and dad are dead!"

"Actually they just disappeared," Jessica said stepping out of the shadows, she was suprised that they didn't see her but then again she was wearing all black so that helped her blend into the shadows.

June dropped the bag and hopped on top of the part of the dumpster that was closed and climbed into the window.

Benny sighed, "June! That's not Ms. Agatha!" He shouted up to June.

June's small head popped out of the window and looked at Jessica.

June took out her I.D. "I'm Jessica Fury daughter of Nick Fury and I need your help."

Benny looked at the I.D. "Yeah right. S.H.I.E.L.D. is dead."

"It might be dead but I plan to change that." Jessica responded. "Benjamin Fitz I need your help because I heard you were a genius."

"Well to bad because one, I'm not leaving my sister in the hands of Ms. Agatha and two, I don't believe you."

"I thought Fitz and Simmons only had one child." Jessica thought out loud.

Benny laughed, "You must not have done your research well because it turns out there's two of us."

"Yeah except you have the brains Benny. I'd be useless." June shouted from the window.

Jessica looked at Benny, "Have you watched the news recently?"

Benny shook his head, "Nope Ms. Agatha doesn't let us watch the teli the other children here keep themselves occupied by watching me invent stuff which Ms. Agatha usually takes away and then she punishes me which they find amusing."

"I can give you a place where you can invent things and not get punished and your sister can come with you and you won't have to dumpster dive for tools or anything else." Jessica said holding her hand out to Benny. "We need your help. There's a race of alien species trying to take over America and then next they'll probably take over the world I need your help. Do we have a deal?"

Benny looked at Jessica's hand for a minute then he looked up at his sister who nodded her head anxiously then he shook Jessica's hand.


End file.
